Wrestling Daze
Wrestling Daze is an English YouTuber who surfaced in 2016 and who is mostly known for his creativity and uniqueness in detailing the world of WWE wrestling. Common Videos Wrestling Daze does live streams of weekly WWE shows and PPVs where he reacts to each WWE event, as well as performing subscriber-interactive "W.O.F.s," or "Wheels of Fun." These said wheels spin at random every time Daze hits a small subscriber milestone during the stream, and it results on him either giving away WWE-themed products to a random person (i.e., the, for example, 18th person to type a word Daze reveals) or doing a "forfeit," where something harmful to Daze must be tried. In addition to this, Wrestling Daze makes prediction videos for upcoming WWE PPVs. He occasionally reviews a WWE figure, and sometimes uploads individual-event reactions to an important event in the day's show. Daze creates videos on the latest WWE news, showcases figure set-ups, answers commonly-asked questions, and periodically reviews the weekly WWE shows. He also does monthly "toy hunts" and videos with, what he calls, "figure fun." The latter category usually takes a group of similar Mattel figures in some way, shape, or form, and features each one's aspects individually. Examples would be "Weirdest *BLANK* WWE Action Figures. As of late, Daze has begun to review Fortnite figures, as well, per overwhelming requests by viewers. Unusual Occurrences/Trivia Wrestling Daze typically does the things listed above, though, on occasion, he will release an easy-going video that is very unique compared to his usual videos. Some examples of this would be him practicing wrestling moves in pools, singing popular songs using plays on words, unorthodox subscriber milestone celebrations, melting figures in microwaves, and much, much more. *Wrestling Daze reached 100,000 subscribers in late November, and his most popular video is a toy hunt he went on in the Summer of 2017. *Usually Daze is the only person to appear in his videos, though "Mama Daze" and his dogs, "Finn" and "Kia Daze," have appeared before. *Wrestling Daze's mother, father, brother, sister-in-law, and one he refers to as "Ema," have been thanked for his success. Daze has also thanked several other YouTubers, such as Glenn Webb Grim's Toy Show, and gregoy, the latter of which Daze held a mock rivalry with, in the past. **''BrettO Live'' and C Wrestling UK are supporters of Wrestling Daze, as well, and the latter is a moderator for Daze's live streams. *Wrestling Daze uses his trusty "Spife," to cut open most packaging on camera. *Daze has previously held at least one convention where he met with his viewers. *Wrestling Daze moved from the house where he began his videos sometime in 2017, and has since been able to continue everything he originally did, as well as more. *Daze's dog, Finn, currently resides in Poland, though he used to live with Daze. Another dog, Kia, has appeared in several of Daze's videos, but she appears to be in "Mama Daze's" ownership. *Wrestling Daze's main, and only known sponsor/collaborator, is Wrestling Shop, a British online retailer that sells Mattel figures; Wrestling Shop's logo is displayed at the beginning or end of many of Daze's videos, and a link to their store is present in the descriptions. *Daze took a trip to the United States for about two weeks in late August and early September of 2018, where he did toy hunts at the American retailers that do not exist in Great Britain, though Daze has noted that he had been to America before. *Wrestling Daze has taken a picture with at least one current WWE superstar, "Natalya," according to his videos. **The U.S. flag appeared at the end his videos during the time Daze was in America. *Wrestling Daze's real name has not been revealed in any of his videos. *Daze has mentioned a "Mrs. Daze" in one comment from one of his early videos, though it is unknown whether he said it jokingly or not. *It is unknown whether Daze currently has an occupation besides YouTube. *Wrestling Daze began to incorporate a short song piece into the ends of his videos sometime in 2018, though it is unknown whether or not the song is original. *Daze usually begins his videos by hopping vertically upward into screen view and saying, "Hey guys, welcome to Wrestling Daze and welcome to..." *Wrestling Daze usually ends his videos by saying, "Awesome guys, thanks a lot for watching, and I'll see you again, next time, bye for now," as his outro music plays over his logo or an image corresponding with the video. *Daze has mentioned in one of his toy hunts that his sister is named, "Daisy." *Wrestling Daze responds to all his fan mail via "Gmail." Wrestling Daze has been described as an easy-going, fun-loving, and genuinely happy person who often replies to his subscribers in the comments of his videos. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:English YouTubers